


Ghost

by DarkerThanGrey



Series: Dream Weavers, or, 9 Dumbass Guardians Who Made a Clan Together. [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, and Uldren loooooooooooved her owo, anyway Storm was Reefborn once upon a time, only if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerThanGrey/pseuds/DarkerThanGrey
Summary: At the end of the line, Uldren Sov comes face to face with a ghost.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: Dream Weavers, or, 9 Dumbass Guardians Who Made a Clan Together. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016842
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ghost

Uldren Sov was staring at a ghost.  
Not the Traveler-made kind, a real, living memory. Older, hardened, wiser. A Guardian.

How fitting. Ghosts haunted every step he took. Mara before and now her. Even at the end of the road. He knows he will get no worthwhile answer, but even as he stares down the barrel of the Ace of Spades, he has to try.

“Raine?” Her eyes don’t change. Those amber pools of light, the sun split in two and set into a face. 

“We’re inside. I am Storm, and today you die. For Cayde.”

Ah. It hurt to know that he was right. That lover of hers, years and years ago had been bad news. He had told her, begged her, pleaded, screamed at her not to go. That it would be her death. But. But, but, but, but… She had smiled and told him that she was in love. Nothing could possibly go wrong. She would come and visit.   
How many years had her corpse lain in the wilderness before a ghost happened upon old bones and remade the woman now holding a gun to his temple?

The line may be thin, she may not be the Her anymore,

But.

It couldn’t help but feel… Right. When she pulled the trigger.

.

Storm did not have a past. She did not want one.

She looked towards the future. (She took a cloak and chased after a gun, holding onto the past and to him-)  
Cayde had been her best friend, and it was only right that she avenge him. He would have wanted it, and his soul deserves that closure. (He wouldn’t have wanted this. He wasn’t that type of person-)

She didn’t want his cloak. Ikora deserved the gun. (I want my friend back.)

She hated Uldren Sov

She did. She really did.

So then why was she crying,

And who was Raine?


End file.
